Duckies
by tore-my-yellow-dress
Summary: In which Olivia Pope meets Teddy Grant for the first time.


It's an accident, really, victim of circumstance. Cyrus had called her in to discuss a candidate for a senate's seat and previous scandals, and really, it's fate's way of slapping her in the face and sitting her in a corner when the nurse waltzed by with the small child in her arms.

She must of made a noise in the back of her throat or made some kind of inclination because the woman in scrubs stopped, the child's head bobbing with the halt in motion.

She smiled at Olivia kindly, and inched closer to where Cyrus and she stand, although it was clear Cyrus had stopped talking.

He studied Olivia. "It's the first time you've seen him," although it didn't need to be said, it was. Her heart was in her throat as she took in every detail, and although it shouldn't have, it drove something deep within her to the brink. Cyrus motioned for the nurse. "Teddy's on his way to Fitz anyway, so I'll take him there."

Even though it likely broke a security protocol or some kind of black ink, the nurse knew better than to argue with 'The Queen' Beene. She nodded. "If you're sure?"

Cyrus waved her off and stepped forward, taking the toddler into his arms with an ease new found by his own child. When they were together, alone, Cyrus stepped toward Olivia. "What do you think?"

Teddy babbled, reaching out to grab at Olivia's necklace. She almost- almost- stepped away, ran away, because seeing this in person, knowing it was a part of Fitz and that had she made a different choice he could have been _her's, _it left her breathless. It made her ache in all the bad ways.

But instead Olivia took a step forward, and ran a finger across his cheek, careful of her longer nails. He cooed, but she could make out among the barely coherent syllables "Cy" and "blue", the color of her dress.

"We only have a few minutes. You wanna?" Cyrus held him out slightly.

She shouldn't have, but she couldn't help torturing herself just a little more. Although she wasn't entirely comfortable around children, Olivia did know how to handle one, and gently settled him on her hip. Teddy began playing with her hair immediately, eyes wide and taking in his new playmate just as she took him in, like a new species.

"Hello," she murmured, bouncing him lightly. "How are you?"

Suddenly, Teddy grinned, toothless, but entirely there, and let out a giggle that pierced the quiet and made her entire being heave. That smile was the definition of happiness, she thought. It was the best thing in the world. "Liv?" Cyrus inquired, watching the scene with pained eyes.

"Lub, Lub, Lib, Lub, Lib," Teddy began to chant, and in that moment although he was not her child, she understood what parents meant when they said their child took their heart, their whole heart.

Teddy had taken her's.

"He has Fitz's eyes," she told Cyrus simply, before giving him back with a touch of wistfulness in her expression. Cyrus nodded.

He understood what she meant.

/

_two weeks later_

_/_

__Every ounce of her being cringed at the knowledge that she'd have to look him in the eye in a few short seconds, as her heels clacked on the gorgeous flooring at her fingers trembled by her side. Her client was too important (although in reality, this is a lie, she could find other means, she probably could). His secretary inclined her head and motioned for Olivia to go in, and she was positive that Cyrus had informed her of the seriousness of clearing the schedule because usually she'd have to wait but-

The sound of quiet laughter made her freeze in her path. The hinges of the door closed softly behind her and she took everything in-

Fitz was on the floor, surrounded by _yellow ducks._

And there, on his chest, crawling all over him, was a child she'd met not too long ago. The sight was one to behold, one that should be on the front of Father's Day cards, Kodak moment. "Olivia?" he said, and his tone dictated that he was entirely taken off guard.

_Cyrus, _Olivia seethed internally, and took a step backwards.

"I can come back later," she explained, cheeks warming and stomach bubbling. They were still rocky. They were having a proper affair now, but that didn't mean much in comparison to the face being close, but not _together, _was still painful. He still hated her. He'd always hate her.

"No, no, wait-" he broke off, more than a bit embarrassed himself, because this was impulsive. But at this point he had to remind himself not to bask in her presence. Though the war of betrayal and jealously ebbed at him, stung the back of his throat bitter to taste, that didn't stop him from irrationally missing her.

Teddy fisted the material of his shirt, obviously put out by the influx in attention not directed his way. Fitz looked back down at his son, licking his lips. Olivia shifted her weight awkwardly, but stayed where she was.

He made a decision. "Come here for a second. I only have about ten minutes left with him, anyway. Then we can talk. Jack Penn, is what I'm assuming you want to speak to me about. Just give me a second."

Hiding his face with Teddy's body, he offered, "You can sit on the couch."

She should have left. She should have told him it didn't matter.

But she was a sucker for the pain. It was her addiction, in a way.

She ventured over wordlessly and sunk down onto the sofa, crossing her ankles and placing her bag by her feet. Fitz shifted into a sitting position, picking up a duck toy to give to Teddy's searching grasp. Teddy immediately put it in his mouth, but then withdrew it and stared at it in wonder. "Daddy duck."

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows, but smiled, hyperaware of Olivia's eyes on him. "Yes, that's a duck." He made a quacking sound, and the sound of Olivia's intake of breathe made the bliss fade.

Olivia was struggling not to cry.

He knew, and he tried, even though it wasn't his place, to make things easier. "Momma duck," Teddy picked up another duck, and Fitz suddenly understood what he was trying to portray. He nodded, although a bit gravely, and attempted to change directions.

"Hey," Fitz turned his small body to face Olivia. "This is Olivia, Livvie," he pointed to her, and she shifted forward more to rest her elbows on her knees. She tried to present the guise of a happy face, but failed miserably.

And suddenly Teddy was bouncing in recognition, which against all odds, he remembered her. Children shouldn't be able to remember people, but he remembered Olivia. Fate's way of slapping her in the face. "Lib!" he shrieked. "Lib, Lib, Luby!"

He could walk, but only on unsteady legs, and did so for the short distance, right over to stand in front of her, tug on the hem of her dress. Liv reached out, even though she shouldn't have, and stroked his hair gently. "Hey you," Olivia acknowledged hoarsely, tears clogging the her throat. Teddy let go of her dress and toddled back over to his ducks, picking up one that he hadn't before and moving to her.

He offered her the duck. "Lib duck."

Fitz made a low, devastated hum, leaned back on his hands.

She took it from the child with a watery smile. "Thank you," she managed, and Teddy clapped his hands with glee.

A knock resounded sharply, and she and Fitz met eyes for a terrible moment, knowing they'd have to go back to reality. Knowing they were still against the shoreline. Knowing that this time was up.


End file.
